Mimpikah?
by vinara 28
Summary: Mimpikah ini? pria yang dulu diam-diam aku cintai, kini ada dihadapanku sebagai suamiku./Bad Summary/RnR/Flame/For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


**_Mimpikah?_**

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author: Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning (!) : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo's DWWL (Dan Warning-warning lainnya)_**

* * *

Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi, Ini nyata . . .

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali hanya untuk menyadarkan sepenuhnya diriku. Aku masih berbaring dengan pikiran yang melayang, 'Apa ini?' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. 'Apa aku bermimpi?' Lagi, pertanyaan itu terbesit lagi dalam pikiranku. Seolah kejadian kemarin hanyalah cerita Romace yang selalu aku baca.

Tapi. . .

"kau tidak bermimpi." Aku menoleh kearah samping hanya untuk menemukan asal suara itu. 'Dia...'

Dia orang yang ada dalam setiap mimpiku saat ini tengah disebelahku dan tengah memelukku erat.

Aku butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum menyadari posisiku saat ini. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat senyuman dibibirnya. 'Dia.. Nyatakah Dia?' Tanyaku, tanganku mengarah pada pipi Tan-nya tersebut. 'Sentuh, aku ingin menyentuhnya.' Tanganku diraih oleh tangan pria tersebut ia membimbing tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya.

'Nyata?' Tanyaku sekali lagi, 'Dia nyata?'.

"Kyyyaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" Teriakku setelah sadar bahwa dia benar-benar nyata dan saat ini berada dikamarku. Aku menendang tubuhnya hingga dia terpental dan jatuh dari ranjangku.

"Itaii.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hinata?" Rengeknya sambil beranjak berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Na-naruto, A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanyaku takut-takut. kedua tanganku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum aneh kearahku membuatku semakin merasa takut.

"Apa kau mau tau apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" Naruto semakin mendekat dan kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Jangan katakan.." Teriakku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku didalam selimut.

Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku sambil berdecak kesal. "Hinata, apa kau lupa kalau kita sudah menikah?" ujar Naruto membuatku berpikir sejenak.

'Jadi itu bukan mimpi?'

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "A-apa itu benar?" tanya ku ragu.

Naruto menepuk keningnya, ia terlihat kesal. "Hinata, kita baru menikah kemarin, apa kamu lupa?" kali ini Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuhku yang tengah terdiam karena berpikir.

Aku menepis tangan Naruto dan segera berlari menuju meja kerjaku yanga ada di sudut kamar. Aku membuka buku catatan yang biasa aku tulis. Di sana terdapat tulisan yang semakin meyakinkanku 'Ini Nyata Hinata.' Begitulah isi tulisan itu.

Aku segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto. Mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihat Naruto mendekatiku. Kedua tanganku menutup rapat bibirku hanya untuk menahan isakan.

Ini nyata?

Benarkah?

Mimpiku sejak dulu menjadi kenyataan.

Aku...

Aku.. Nyonya Namikaze.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil menurunkan tanganku.

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk mantap dan segera menghambur kepelukan Naruto.

"Benarkah ini terjadi? Aku tidak pernah membayangakan sampai seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi ini nyata. Impianku... impianku sejak keci, sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan.. hiks.. Naruto, katakan padaku kalau ini nyata."

"Ini nyata Hinata, benar-benar nyata. Aku melamarmu saat kau tengah wisuda dan kau langsung menerima lamaranku. Kita tidak mengalami masa pacaran terlebih dahulu, tapi kita langsung masuk kejenjang yang lebih serius." Terang Naruto sambil mengusap rambut ku.

Aku tersenyum haru, ternyata kejadian itu bukan mimpi, ternyata iklar janji Naruto bukan hanya mimpi, ternyata semua bukan mimpi.

"Jadi bagaimana Nyonya Namikaze? Apa yang akan kita lakukan dihari bulan madu kita?" Goda Naruto dengan berbisik ditelingaku.

Aku merasa pipiku mulai memanas karena perlakuan Naruto. Aku menyikut perutnya pelan sambil sedikit malu-malu "Na-Naruto-kun kenapa tanya se-seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh aku tanya begitu?" lagi-lagi Naruto menggodaku dengan memelukku lebih erat.

"Bo-boleh, tentu saja boleh. Tapi.. ta-tapi aku malu." Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan seburat merah dipipiku.

"Kenapa harus malu pada suamimu sendiri?" Naruto menarik daguku keatas, mempertemukan tatapan mata kita. Lalu Naruto mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kita.

Diam-diam aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku, membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Kyyaaa... Naruto-nii mesumm.."

Aku membuka mataku, lalu mencari sumber suara. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan Hanabi tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka, dan dia kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ha-hanabi, sudah berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan refles mundur dariku.

Aku sendiri, wajahku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus dan aku lebih memilih memalingkan wajahku kearah lain dari pada harus mendapat tatapan yang mengartikan 'Nee-chan mesum.' Dari Hanabi.

"Dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk, tapi kalian tidak membukakan pintu, jadi Hanabi langsung buka saja pintu kamar Nee-chan, ternyata tidak dikunci." Gerutu Hanabi masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah tidak dikunci?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Hanabi cepat. "Tou-san sedang menunggu kalian diruang makan, kenapa kalian lama sekali turunnya?" lanjut Hanabi dan segera berlari, aku rasa dia tidak nyaman jika berlama-lama disini, apa lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku malu.." pekikku sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Itu salahmu, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku, untung saja aku tadi belum melahapmu." Ujar Naruto malah semakin membuatku merona.

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa?" keluhku segera berjalan menuju lemari untuk menggambil baju ganti. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika menghadap Tou-san dengan baju tidur yang super tipis ini.

Tunggu..

Aku kembali memperhatikan penampilanku. Mataku terbelalak karena mendapati baju apa yang tengah ku kenanakan. Aku menutup wajahku menahan malu saat kejadian yang kukira mimpi itu melintas dikepalaku.

"Hinata, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat tingkah ganjilku ini.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku cepat, takut kalau Naruto mengira aku tengah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun kenyataannya begitu.

Setelah kita selesai menggati pakaian, aku dan Naruto turun dan menghampiri Tou-san yang sudah menunggu kita dimeja makan.

"Maaf Tou-san sudah menunggu lama." Ucapku dengan mengumbar senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar saja pengantin baru seperti kalian bangun kesiangan." Blush.. sontak saja pipiku memanas saat Tou-san mengatakan itu. 'Kenapa Tou-san juga ikut menggodaku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak duluan saja sarapannya?" tanyaku sambil menyendokkan nasi kepiring Naruto dan Tou-san.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Tou-san tidak mau melewatkan sarapan terakhir dengan mu Hinata, karena setelah ini kau akan pindah dirumah Naruto." Ucap Tou-san membuatku sedikit sedih karena harus meninggalkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri harus menuruti perintah sang suami.

"Hinata akan sering main kesini, jadi Tou-san tidak perlu merasa sedih." Sambar Naruto. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan melewatkan momen bersama putriku." Ucap Tou-san benar-benar mengiris batinku. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan segera memeluknya. "Aku mencintai Tou-san." ucapku lalu mencium kening Tou-san. "Tou-san juga." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku.

Mimpikah ini?

Dulu moment seperti ini pernah telintas dalam hayalanku tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berharap akan jadi kenyataan.

Tapi ternyata semua itu benar-benar terwujud. Pria yang dulu selalu aku kagumi ternyata dia juga mengagumiku, tapi dia menujukan cintanya dengan cara lain. Yaitu dia mencintaiku dengan diam. Begitu pula denganku, aku juga mencintainya dalam diam. Hingga waktu memberikan kita kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Gejolak cinta yang dulu menggebu terus tumbuh dalam hatiku meski hanya mengaguminya. Ituah cara Tuhan menyatukan insannya. Karena tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah tertukar.

Pelajaran yang kudapat saat Naruto mengatakan perasaannya. Dia menunggu dan terus menunggu perasaan labil yang ada dihatinya berkembang. Apakah itu hanya perasaan semu, atau benar-benar cinta. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar akan perasaan cinta itu dan Naruto langsung melamarku meski tanpa cincin.

"Itu karena aku mengatakannya dengan mendadak." Naruto mengendus kesal.

"Iya-iya aku tau." Ucapku seraya mendekap tubuh suamiku. Aku melambaikan tangaku kearah Tou-san yang saat ini tengah berdiri di halaman rumah saat tengah melepas kepergianku.

"Tou-san jangan lupa makan yang teratur dan tidur yang cukup." Teriakku dari dalam mobil.

Mobil milik Naruto sudah melaju meninggalkan kediamanku dan kini tengah menuju Kediaman Naruto.

Kami berdua duduk dibelakang kursi penumpang sambil sesekali melempar candaan.

Tawa ini begitu nyata...

Senyum itu begitu nyata...

"Jangan melihatku terus, nanti kau terpesona." Ucap Naruto sambil menyentil keningku.

"Aku memang sudah terpesona denganmu." Sambarku dan membalas dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, pandangi aku sepuasnya dikamar kita." Naruto membuka pintu mobil, dan tanpa komando lagi, dia mengangkatku dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"Kyyaa.. apa yang kau lakukan Naruto.." Teriakku sambil memberontak karena kita saat ini tengah ditonton oleh maid dan penjaga rumah Naruto yang menyambut kedatangan kita. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menggubris hal itu. Dia terus saja menggendongku hingga masuk kedalam kamar.

* * *

**FIN.**

_Ternyata bikin FF Fluffy sangat susah. Aku juga gak tau ini masuk Fluffy apa enggak. T,T_

_Ok happy Naruhina Fluffy Day (Meskipun terlambat)_


End file.
